User blog:Angel Emfrbl/V3 - signing out
wanted to do this sooner but I didn't set aside any time. Just rounding out the V3 era, I know its still a little way off of closure, but its still more or less over apart from the last few projects. My opinions of the releases *V3 Megpoid (every V3 vocal included); Gumi was definately one of the more invested vocals this generation with new vocal tones and a English vocal. She had a game and continues to grow. He popularity pretty much lead to problems for Kokone and Chika, similar sounding vocals (ne way or another). Of the tradition "big 8", she at least is is hanging in there. The trouble is, I think what hods Gumi back is having to compete with Miku and co, and this means despite new expansions on her vocal, Internet is torn between investing in her and escaping her popularity. So Gumi is basically now on par with Miku with a growing list of problems her popularity is causing, although she lacks Miku's iconic status. I went into V3 liking Gumi, but as the releases came and Kokone and Chika... Apart from Gumi English I honestly admit I'm no longer a fan of Gumi's voice. She fees more "generic" now then she diid in V2. :-/ *Mew; A good and realistic vocal, that producers couldn't always use. Mew fans tend to fix on how unpopular she is and I admit, I'm disappointed that she isn't more popular. The trouble is during the V3 release so many vocals came out at once, that some vocals got bounced out of the race. Mew was basically one. Mew was also one of those "boxart matters" situations wherein the more shallower fans didn't go mad for the style of art. This is sad because being a engloid fan, I know how that feels for a boxart to not sell a vocal to people. Did I like her? Yeah, but she didn't overall stand out and was a "Meiko" vocal. *SeeU; SeeU went in strong, tripped over SBS's big feet made out of desperation and fell in elephant shit - She never got out again. *VY1v3; honestly... HQ vocal. VBery nice... But nothing to add that VY1 didn't have except smoothness. VY1v3 made me feel "you have no reason to rush to buy this". This became a common problem with updates of any vocal this generation. If you owned the original, unless you were a fan of the fan or relied on it enough to warrant the update purchase, a new vocal offered a better deal. Also because VY1 wasn't that old, releasing it soon soon felt unwarranted. *Tone Rion; I don't meet many Tone Rion fans and I think this is the problem. Tone Rion is not "unloved" but she is pretty much one of the vocals who got bumped out of the race early. After the SE announcements, Tone disappears. She had merchandise... They had plans for her... But she got nowhere. I'd argue its due to the fact she was marketed at Otaku's, who already had Miku, but Lapis got some popularity despite her overlap with Miku. She had a personnelity tot he voice, but I think what basically... her issues are reflected in her boxart... She always felt too OTT (other the top), or basically like she is "trying too hard". Rion wasn't a favourite, because she had something about her voice I didn't like (Miku Rin, Sonika, etc fall intot his category) :-/ *Oliver; "V2 in V3". Still, Oliver had benefits from his cutsey voice hitting it off with fans. I like his voice but its not in my top 10 list. I like that he has "sold" the idea of English vocaloid more then any other English vocaloid before him. but some things contradict previous commets of why Engloids are "failing". He is British accent... Lacks a Japanese vocal... lacks clarity... Too soft... He is basically Sonika with improvements. And fans had fun this generation making him sound creepy in one song, innocent in another... Basically, they used him how the CFM vocaloids were used in V2 and this was the point. Have fun, knock your socks off and make music! Oliver makes me sigh in relief as I feel like Ive got people to talk to about my love of English vocals now. And now more and more fans are being sold slowly on English vocaloid, the anti-engloid fans are getting quieter and are often resorting to cherry-picking, underminding and just "well you are worster" child-like level of remarks. And the classic "Engloids have no improvements this generation!" has made a lot of people weak because as I said, this means they are basically saying V3 itself is not improved over V2 - Which wat confirmed with Miku english V2 is not the case. so oliver existence has basically lead to a middle finger being stuck up at anti-engloid fans. Thee is a long way to go though, english vocaloid won't be "safe" for years yet, but at least Oliver was the ice breaker. :-/ *Cul; is Cul a thing still? I barely see references to her. She seemed to start out with a medium fanbase and become quieter as the generation went on. O_o *Yukari; seems to have gained enough popularity based on the fact she now has 3 vocals coming up in her V4 collection. This is more then what IA got this generation and Galaco. Ilike Yukari but I dont' list her on my favourites yet. Her V4 "onn" vocal might sell her to me next generation though. :-3 *Bruno; Good vocal,. I like male vocals best of all. Bruno has become a favourite of mine this generation, while Calra and Maika aren't on my "Meiko" list, they aren't on my favourites either. :-3 *See above. Clara felt weaker (reverse of Leon and Lola). *Ia; she warranted the popularity. I won't say how much, but at least she got loved. With so many early vocal releases in V3, it was just nice to have one hit it off with fans. Her 1 note first "sample" was odd. Her rocks added some options at least. *lapis; I lived the voice but didn't callit a favourite of mind. I can't listen to her, sadly like Sonika, Miku, Rin and several others before her... She s a vocal that has something in their voice that I dislike. *V3 Lily; Still feels like another Meiko vocaloid. Welcome Lily and her new improved vocal + vivid sounding one... Welcome, nod, smile, see ya... Onto my "Meiko list" you stay. Erm so Lily seemed to stay the same this generation. >_< *Luo Tianyi; I didn't form a real opinion of her. In general none of the Chinese vocaloids really turned my head one way or another. She was one of those vocals that I seemed not to enouncter a lot myself in my travels on the net. :-/ *Gackpoid; He seems far less popular now the he did in v2. A strog entry that basically... went nowhere. Still one of my favourites but I'm definitely convinced he is now the least popular Big 8 vocal. >_< *Galaco; http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Misteryeevee/Anti-Hate:_galaco - any enjoyment of her was spoilt by the fans of her prize version. She is basically a "average" vocal in terms over tone and singer wave quality and yet another Meiko vocal. you know Galaco was the first vocal to really make me criticize a art in favour of KEI... Considering how much I criticize the art style of KEI for his broken anatomy and overuse of shading to the point of confusion to the eye on where light and shadows truly lie,that was enough to stop me ever hating her. And this is the first time a boxart has "sold" a vocaloid to me. Normally I don't hold a boxart to a vocaloid so this was a uncomfortable big deal, especially when I hated the prize version of the vocal for how it sounded when used when I was left feeling other vocaloids would have done it better. Overall, Galaco was the roughest ride for my opinions on her. Not one of my favourites, she is on the "meiko" list above her - not below. :-/ *VY2v3; the Falsetto vocal is one of the weakest vocals to the V3 era. I felt that since the range of the Vy2v3 vocal was less then the V2 version, they actually weakened the vocal this generation. VY2 is one of my favourites, so this was hard to accept. Its nice he wasn't the only flat-out uopdate to just improve quality a little, but this left me wondering "why?" on it. top it off, Roro refuses to die as a image, so my regular check on DA is filled with pink-haired images if I look him up. The western fandom has lost all creativity. >_< *Mayu; May you get a V4 vocal because I liked you but you lacked something in your voice. I think I wasnt' the only one one who noticed. Mayu was one of the vocals that tried to force popularity, still does. Featuring her in a Exit Album or two hadn't done much. I don't seem to encounter her much these days. I do hope they upgrade her to V4, she is one of those vocals that just misses my interests because I'm looking for something in her voice that isn't there. :-/ *Avanna; So, rather then Sonika act2, we got Avanna. I'm sold. I like her. I like most Engloids. She doesn't seem so popular as Oliver, and seeing people label her as "a LQ vocaloid" is cooky if they then uplabel all other english vocals. One tends to find those doesn't so are those who prefer clarity over softer tones. Avanna's slowly warming up to me. Took her longer to win me over since I was afriad of her at first after Sonika. :-D *Kaito; still one of my favourites. Still my only favourite Vocaloid from CFM. I can't take his english serious, he sounds so angry.... Like he is talking through his teeth. O_O *Zola; I'm yet to make a stance on them. I've remained "neutral". On the one hand you have 3 male vocals with great variety in one box... On the other alone the vocals seem amongst the weaker end of the generation, despite being in the MQ-HQ range bracket. I'm trying to think of them as a "trio" but they are so different to each other that its hard. I like Yuu in some songs, I dislike him in others because I feel they went with the wrong member of the trio. Its the same all round. Its the same for every vocaloid with more then one vocal in the package, but for some reason I come across this more with these 3 then any other vocal. Its because of how different they sound to each other. *Yan He; I liked her better then the previous chinese vocal, but like the previous vocal I don't encounter her enough to comment on her. *Miku; Okay so I didn't feel like there was a great deal to write home about her vocal this generation in terms of Japanese since they were basically improvements over the original V2 vocals. So I had more to talk about her english. Being a engloid fan, this was the most uncomfortable release for me this generation, because it was just weak. But I defended the vocal despite disliking because I saw why it existed. And despite the hate, it has also been one of those "sell the fans english vocaloid" vocals so I can't criticize it too much. The trouble was, knowing this is basically based on Sweet Ann prety much puts this is a "V2 in V3" vocal situation. I also didn't see why its so bad she was on par with ann because Ann was overall the best vocal (female) for V2 English in my opinion. Least it wasn't worst... It was an improvement... It was the worst sounding of the English vocals, it was uncomfortable to listen to since the tone, stress of sounds, had too much variety to it. :-/ *Yohioloid; a strong entry into the franchise, but not one people really took too. I like him but I like my males more manly sounding. Sorry Yohiolod. *Maika; good vocal, MQ-HQ... I literally would have 0 complaints over the way fans treat her if someone hadn't tried and sell her to me as a Engloid that wasn't a engloid. the thrid facepalm moment between me and fans and at one stage I asked "if Maika's so good whats the point in making more English vocals because CLEARLY she willl end up better then them" or something along those lines. So the strongest addition to Spanish vocaloid and one of the best entries attracted a few things with kinda didn't feel comfrotable. I'd have been alright with the cherry-picking if, like with V2 Japanese vocaloids people didn't try and sell me me the old "better thenEngloids" routine. Its getting old and feels like its just being said to undermind the langauge - again. Otherwise I have nothing to say negative about Maika or any other spanish vocaloid. I literally feel at this stage, people are determined to stop people enjoying English vocaloid because they don't want it, rather then letting it find itself... And this feels bad because here I should be highlighting the strong entry to spanish vocaloid, not going over subjects related to anti-English Vocaloid. Folks, the cherry-picking has to stop and you have to sooner or later let the issue go - I don't want come V5 this still to be a issue. Yes, there are some understandable entries, some clearly had a lot of effort put into them to make them sound "better" - hats off. But knock the freakin' cherry-picking off! Its pointless and show how low and bias you stoop to, wherein you won't accept there are lots of poor examples out there where Maika sounds worst then the average result produced by a English vocal. Also while you run down Miku english, your praising something that often produces worst results? Let us enjoy Maika, for her abilties, without you trying to kid yourselves and make her something she isn't. Thats my opinion on the situation, and yeah... I like Maika, but I don't like this baggage that came with her. As I said once before I won't praise English vocaloid as "better" then any other vocaloid as I know it still has a ways to go; now please will everyone do the same? We should be praising the producers for making the effort to make a vocaloid sound good in English, yes, because making aVocaloid sign in any language it wasn't built for is worthy of praise. *Merli; I was indifferent on her, she seemed really popular here in the west but she has gone quiet. I preferred her to Lapis but Lapis had qualities I preferred. If I could have listened to her... I'd have called myself a fan of Lapis more. *Nana; first squeaky-cute Japanese voice I can listen to, I was afriad her entry into Vocaloid was going to create a voice I couldn't listen to, but I'm fine with her. She is my only true vocal I'm bias towards, I liked her before she became a Vocaloid... I sound so hipster saying that, more then when I mention I knew Vocaloid before Miku... Its the bias... I was not actually a "fan" at the time of Lola, whereas with Nana I am. Normally UTAU didn't sell itself to me, but Nana I always liked. This was a exception upon exceptions and I have no idea why I took to her. I wasn't so sold on the other voices in contrast. T_T *Meiko; I think the key to liking a vocal Append is if there is qualities that sell the "core" vocal to you first. If there is nothing in the core you like, you odon't always like any variations of it. Meiko is my "average" vocal, and thus her "core" doesnt' feel special... And none of her extra vocals do either. Average girl gets average additions to her voice so now she can sold "overeage" in every way possible! God... I want to like her but damn, she lacks something! Its like every vocal on my "meiko list". There so close but at their heart they JUST missed something... I think with Meiko its just she doesn't stand out! >_< *Anon/Kanon; I'm so afraid to go near them... I'm waiting for the Kagamine fans to forget they exist... T_T *Flower; All the things that should sell me her voice, plus she is released on my birthday! I just don't like the results. O_O *Zunko; On meiko list - below Meiko right now. She produces the problem I have with Miku, rin, etc.... So I can't listen to her. Remember, this is what made Nana originally stand out... T_T *Gachapoid; I actually feel this vocal shouldn't exist... This is a first... Because every vocal before him didn't make me feel that way. this feels like a update for the sake of it and not for any other reason, just becuase the 40th anniversary hit of Gachapin's show. the sympathy I had is long gone at this stage and now. I have to say he is on the "dislike" list. It was fun in V2, now it feels so sad, like when a fish jumps out of water and there is no one to put it back in... >_< I won't say my opinions on private or cancelled vocals. Ring and Lui go on my "4th facepalm" moment list because with so many vocals, why does it matter at this stage about the ones that didn't make it? Worry about the ones that DO. I've got one more blog I'd like to make before the year is up, but I think I've said what I wanted to say. I'm just rounding the year up as a Vocaloid fan. I've had a few hissy-fit moments this year because things have rubbed me the wrong way too many times this year. >_< Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts